Soulmates, Wolfs and Teenagers
by LifeisArt
Summary: Just a little of Wolf/Rachel and Human/Quinn. Rachel is in Lima, Ohio with her siblings Spphire and Blaine...What would happen if her dream of finding her soulmate comes true?


**Hi! (: So, well this is the first time I do this, I really hope you like it and enjoy reading it. I wrote it a lot of time ago, years actually. I'm not that good at english, so I apologise before hand for any mistakes i made. So, here it goes... *nervous***

 **The characters aren't mine by the way, as you alredy know *smiling***

* * *

 ** _Rachel's_ _POV_  
**

-Do you want to know what's my favorite theory?

-Sure!.- I say looking into her beautiful, hazel eyes.

-The theory of Soulmates. - She says with a smile that took my breath away.

-Soulmates?.- I ask feeling more curious about what she's talking, if that was even possible.

-Yeah, the theory tells that there was a princess lost in a forest, she was searching for something to change her life and she found it. A boy. The princess didn't felt scared of the boy, so she approached the boy and when she touched him, a light emerge from the touch and their hearts joined, making them one. Since then they felt complete, powerful and happy. -She sighs and then continue.- But the princess was engaged to a horribe and ignorant man, and in an act of jealousy; he cursed the boy, making him change into a wolf in the most painful and harsh way, his bones broke in the full moon. Then he hunted the wolf. But since the wolf was faster and stronger, when he defended himself of the man, he killed him and then disappeared. The princess felt like something was missing, she couldn't bear it. She felt the emotions of her dear wolf: the pain, the loneliness, the eagerness; but most of all, the love. Each full moon the princess went to the forest, awaiting for her wolf; each full moon she listened to the howls of pain and sadness of her wolf. Until one night, the wolf couldn't bear it, being apart from his mate was slowly killing him, so he came back to his princess and found her in the forest waiting for him. They lived together since then, feeling complete and happy.-She then looks at me.-Like the human needs the air, like the wolf would need the moon; like the soulmates will need each other in the future soon.

-Wow, that's a beautiful theory. Do you believe in it? I mean, in soulmates?.- I ask with curiosity irradiating from my eyes.

-I do. I always dreamed of find my soulmate, though. I used to think that one day I would find my soulmate and be happy ever after.- She told me with a dreamily smile

-Used? Don't you believe in that anymore?

She sighed, and then turn to me. I see her inspecting my face and then she smiles.

\- Yeah, I keep believing in that.- We stare at each other eyes and then she ask. - And you?, Do you believe in soulmates?

I gave her a charming smile and then said. - All my life I've been waiting for my princess to come. And just a few days, I stopped.

She seems to think it over and then smile at me. - Why you stopped?.- I sighed and then began.

\- Because, I...uh..I do-

\- RACHEL! - I was interrupted by someone screaming my name. I look at the place where the sound came and I see my brother running towards us.

\- Whats up?

-Sapphire is in trouble.-

I inspected his gaze and then ask. -Where is she?

-Bathroom, second floor.

-Got it! Um, can you make sure Quinn gets back to class safely please?

-I don't nee-Quinn began but I interrupted her

-Please, is just a walk with my brother, he won't bite.- I hear my brother laugh and said "too much" in my head.

I watch Quinn think it over and then she says softly.- Okay.-

-Thanks! see you in History.- I smile at her and began to walk to the third floor. I quickly get in the bathroom to see my sister in her wolf form. "What happened?" I ask through our link. "The idiot ogre happens!" she growls. "I was in my locker changing books for my next period when I feel a presence beside me, I look over and see that idiot of Finn standing there just watching me, I raised an eyebrow at him and he just pinned me to the lockers and kissed me! Do you believe it?! HE KISSED ME! I really want to rip his balls off!" I growl, feeling myself shaking in pure rage, I start taking deep breaths to calm myself when I hear him screaming; and I just lost it. I saw red.

-Sapphire! Where are you?! I know you want me!.-The idiot scream. I run to where he was standing.-Wha-. But I interrupted him, taking him by the collar and pushing him to the lockers. -DON'T YOU GET THE MEANING OF FUCK OFF?!...DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOW IT TO YOU?!.-I growl. The boy just stare there looking as if he was about to piss his pants. -LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKING MANBOOBS! IF YOU OF JUST LOOK THE WRONG WAY MY SISTER I WILL FUCKING CASTRATE YOU! DO YOU GOT IT?!.- I don't give him time to answer me, I just throw him to the floor. I glare daggers at him and he just whimpered, got up, and run for his life. "What a coward!" I thought.

-Hot!.-I hear someone breathe behind me, I turn around and see Quinn, my siblings, and half school; all standing there watching me. I blush because I never really like the attention. Then a cheerleader walked up to me and stand soooo close to me, like I could feel her breathing in my face.

-Wow! That was so hot!.-She husk out. Then she licked her lips and say in my ear.-I'm so turn on right now, care to go and have a little fun?.- She then licked my earlobe and I shuddered. She seems pleased with her effect and start kissing my neck, giving a fuck that half school was watching every movement we make.

-I..I uh..I-

-CASSIE!.- Shit! I was interrupted by a very pissed and very sexy Quinn Fabray. The cheerleader, Cassie; from the other hand, was very concentrate on leaving me a mark.

-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?.- Quinn gritted out with fury in her eyes and then ripped apart the horny girl from me. I sigh in relief and then see how the beautiful godness give the poor girl a look that could freeze hell. The girl looked very frightened, though that didn't stop her from turning to me, send me a wink and then go to her friends with a victorious smile.

Then Quinn turn to the others and said. -What are you looking at, uh!? Get the hell out of here!.- And with one glare from the ice queen all the others dissapear in the thin air. I see Quinn close her eyes and take a few breaths.

-Are you okay?.-She asks opening her beautiful eyes and looking at me, right in my soul.

-Yeah, thanks.- I say awkwardly.- I really don't like people staring at me.- I give her a speechless smile while I scratch the back of my head.

She just smiles at me, look down and shake her head smiling. - C'mon, we need to go to class.- She took my hand and guide me to our next class, never letting my hand go. I could feel my wolf howling in joy for that.

When we reach the classroom I open the door for Quinn, she blushed and then kissed my cheek, mumbling a "thank you", I smile adoringly at her and we take our seats in the back of the class.

-Soooo...- I look at Quinn and see that she seems nervous, playing with her hands and looking down. She is so adorable. -Do you like Cassie?.- Oh she's so beautifu...wait...WHAT!? She didn't look me in the eyes, she just keep avoiding my gaze and biting her lip.- It's just, you say that you have found your princess and then when she was kissing you, you didn't stop her...

-Hold up.- I interrupted her, but she still didn't look me in the eyes. I frowned at that and then took her chin softly making her look at me. I smiled at her.- I wasn't talking about Cassie when I said I've found my princess. And when she kissed me I was took by surprise and couldn't react, I mean, i'm not accustomed to people kissing me in front of half school.- she frowned at that.-This...person, this girl.- I sighed-Do you mind if we end this talk in another place more private? I don't think Ms. Montgomery likes that her favorite student don't pay attention because of me.- Indeed she was sending daggers at me. Quinn laughed at that and it was as if hearing the most beautiful melody, I could live for her laugh.

-I think it's the most wise to do. If Ms. Montgomery keeps looking at you like that I fear you become ashes.- I nod my head smiling and look forward. From my peripheral vision I see Quinn smile at me and then do the same.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have a lovely day/night ;).**


End file.
